Holidays and Insanity
by CupcakeMaster
Summary: A geeky Detroit citizen who goes by the name of Holly Curtis has come upon an odd crystal-like object. She takes it home to show her family. Little does she know, however, that this object is one of the many AllSpark fragment Decepticons and Autobots alike are searching for. Is Holly willing to give up the pretty stone for the Bots or will the 'Cons take it by force? Shockwave x OC


**Chapter ****One ****- ****The Holidays**

I walked fast, my black converses slapping against the hard pavement. People buzzed all around me and the air was filled with visible, hot breath. The clouds of breath seemed to surround me in every direction. Citizens screamed in joy while walking past stores with discounted toys and articles of clothing on display. I had to ignore the urge to snap at the loud, obnoxious voices that belonged to the cheap Santa Claus impersonators who were probably just some beggars in red rags. I hated the crowds and traffic that associated with the cheery holidays. It pissed me off, in fact, especially because I'm not some clueless visitor who got lost every five freaking feet. I growled a few curses under my breath and yanked my dark blue hoodie further over my shoulders for some extra warmth. Even if I liked the cold, I didn't want to return to the apartment building sneezing and coughing.

_Crap,_ I think nervously, _I'm late again!_

People blocked practically all store entrances and chatted on their cellphones with their relatives. Speaking of technology and phones, I clutched onto my own black Galaxy Note III which rested heavily in my hoodie's pocket for some extra comfort. Heck, my cellphone is basically my true love. Quickly, I whip it out of my pocket and glance at the screen.

4:24 PM, December 14th

_Okay,_ I reassure myself, _I'm not too late. I'm not so late that I look like a total moron who forgets about every occasion. Well, fine, maybe I do since I was supposed to pick her up at four o'clock…_

With an angry sigh, I place my cellphone back into my pocket and dart further into the crowd. People pushed and shoved, but that's to be expected during this time of the year. I considered texting my older brother to apologize for my lateness, but I decide against it. Maybe he went to pick up his girlfriend instead because she was _his_ companion, after all! The only stupid reason I have to get his preppy girlfriend was because he was supposedly "helping our mother with the food," which I knew was complete and utter lie. He was busy playing Call of Duty without me and most likely was pigging out on our snack foods. _That bloody asshat,_ I think hatefully, _I don't get why he's such a damned prick to me! I'm his little sis, so doesn't that mean I get at least a little respect, too?_

"Hey! _Girl_, I'm over here! Can you not see?" I hear the familiar, high-pitched voice of my brother's girlfriend. I snarl to myself and turn around to face her.

As usual, she looks like a whore. The tan, black-haired girl is dressed in a V-neck white shirt that is almost totally see through and I can see way too much of her legs in her black short shorts. Or as I like to call them, booty shorts. Her deep, soulless brown eyes seemed to look into my mind and my thoughts because she decided to ask, "Don't I look great?" I sigh quite dramatically and evade the question with, "Are you ready to get out of here and aren't you cold?"

"First of all, I want to shop more with my girls, and second of all, it's fashion over health, nerdy…gamer person," she retorts haughtily and turns towards her bitches.

"Nice comeback – real freaking funny. Now let's get the hell out of here or I'll leave you to walk in those heels," I snap at her without much thought, glaring at the back of her curly, permed hair. I didn't usually curse this much or speak up at all, in fact, but I was what one could say "drunk tired." She flinches and faces me with a scowl, but before she could yell at me I had walked off, back towards the apartment. Luckily, or perhaps even unluckily, she followed me.

"Come on, Elizabeth, you can walk faster than that," I say sarcastically, but all I get in return is an aggravated huff. My brother's girlfriend wasn't amused, though, and I could almost feel her eyes boring into my skull. Not that I cared or anything, but I found it annoying when people stared at me. I tended to be a tad bit self-conscious at times in larger crowds or at school.

We passed a chorus who were chanting songs cheerily and were actually attracting a fair crowd of curious bystanders.

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, _

_had a very shiny nose…_

I smile faintly as I heard the old song. Childhood memories washed over me and reminded me of some of the best moments in my life. Now, however, I was merely a geeky eighteen-year-old who watched anime, liked writing, loved drawing, and any other things you feel like naming. I had remained in AP classes and now I had college or university to look forward to. I didn't want to go anywhere in the United States, though. I preferred the colleges and universities my mom mentioned in Great Britain. My mother, a completely Welsh woman with a nasty temper, had been born and grew up in the UK, and _yes_ – she has the accent to prove it.

Before I knew it, the bi- uh, my brother's girlfriend, rather, and I had arrived at my family's apartment. I rapped on the door several times, watching as my hot breath created a hazy cloud in the air. Elizabeth sighed impatiently behind me.

My brother opened the door swiftly, nearly falling onto me and he had a face full of popcorn, "Um, come in?" I smile a bit at my sibling and reply, "I'd love to, Eric, and I also brought along your special someone." My mother's voice called from the kitchen, "Oh, are you home, sweetie?" Her voice was sweet and angelic almost. It could put you in a trance. I look in the kitchen's direction and smirk at my mother. She was wearing a faded pink apron and was setting up the table. Her usual, brightening smile was on her face and her pale gray-blue eyes sparkled in welcome. I shared her eye color, except mine were much darker and held a serious glint in them.

"Oh, Holly, would you be a dear and help me set the table?"

I smile and nod at her. My mother took her mousey-brown hair out from her ponytail and allowed it to cascade down to her shoulders, even though it was almost what you could call "fluffy." My mom had neatly-trimmed, short bangs that were brushed away from her eyes. Her face was shaped like an oval and, despite nearing the age of fifty, only a few wrinkles were visible. I didn't exactly look like this, but my hair was a bit fluffy. Instead, I had dirty blonde hair that reached just past my shoulder blades and I had bangs that just passed my chin and that curved neatly around my glasses when I decided to wear them. I had more of a rounded face and my mom commonly boasted about how I "looked British." My brother was more like our mother when it came to looks. He had the same colored hair as her and it was messy because he wants to show off about how he's lazy or something. It wasn't terribly long, either, but he never really cared much about his appearance, either. Eric also shared our mom's face and he had the same colored eyes. My sibling was also much taller than me, which definitely wasn't fair.

"Thank you, honey. You're welcome to go and play video games with your brother if you'd like."

"Nah, he's happy playing with his girlfriend. I can go and draw or something."

"Oh, of course."

After my mom said that, I exited the kitchen at the speed of light and headed upstairs to my room. I was glad just to escape the family and our unpleasant guest. I huffed in boredom and went straight towards my desk, careful to dodge any of the items I had laying around that varied from textbooks to my two cats. Yup, I had two much loved felines that I had dubbed my babies. Their names are Oreo – a tuxedo female with amber eyes – and Buttercup – a brown tabby tom with green eyes. They were siblings and my brother found them in a shabby box one day. Immediately, he had thought of me and brought them home with him. So now I have two lazy pets that annoy me for food constantly, but I'm not complaining.

Buttercup meowed when I stepped over him and stretched. His fluffy tail smacked Oreo in the muzzle and the tuxedo swatted at the tom's tail in anger. I giggled to myself at their display, "Hey, guys. No fighting." Oreo, when hearing my voice, perked up and padded towards me with a soft meow of her own. Buttercup simply flopped over again after grooming his side and soon fell back asleep. The she-cat weaved in and out of in-between my legs, purring loudly. I smirk at the tuxedo and gently stroke her back, causing her to lean against me and to rub her head against my left leg quite roughly. I stop this action after a while and pick up my sketchbook – a crappy marble notebook that I never used for school – and a pencil to draw. I sit on my bed and sprawl out to get comfortable since I was most likely going to be up here for a while. Okay, so now I get to draw something…but _what_?

Giving myself a subconscious shrug, I began to quickly sketch the form of a sleeping Buttercup. Once I got his head finished I started with his chest, which led to his front legs, to his body, to his hind legs, and finally, to his tail. I sighed when I had finished and took my cellphone out of my pocket again to check the time.

5:19 PM December 14th

"Okay, about ten more minutes until dinner," I say to myself, "but…now I have to get ready." Although the family was eating together, with Eric's girlfriend of course, my mom claimed she wanted me to look nice. I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, though, because she knows how fancy and I clash horribly. I take a peek and my dirty, old blue jeans. _Maybe that means I should get into a newer pair of jeans that don't have rips in them and a nice shirt?_ I ask myself mentally, and began to paw through my closet in search of some better clothing.

Eventually, I pull out a cream long-sleeved shirt that had white buttons on the top even though they were just for fashion because they were completely pointless. I also manage to wrestle some black skinny jeans out of my closet. I swiftly grab a white belt to go with this, but I decide that I'm going to stay in my black converses. As I change, I think about how I should text my friend and see if she's bored like I am. My best friend, Leah Rhee – a Korean immigrant, had a little sister named Jennifer who she always fought and argued with. I couldn't help but want to invite her over and try and kick out Eric's girlfriend. Who knows, maybe we could watch a _Doctor Who_ marathon together and eat all of Detroit's chips.

_Ring! Ring!_

My cellphone shook in my hoodie's pocket and I grabbed it in the blink of an eye, accepting the call.

_"-us freaking Christ! Piss off, Jenny! Go away before I-"_

"Why, hello to you, too, good sir," I chuckle.

_"Oh! So, uh, hey my friendly friend. Yeah, um, I didn't hurt my sister yet and can I please come over to your house to escape this hell?"_ Leah asks, and I can only guess the look she's giving her little sibling.

"Sure, come on over!" I laugh a bit, smirking.

_"Really? I mean – I'm coming right now! And I'm bringing my Dave sunglasses with me!"_ Leah exclaims. I feel a small twinge of jealousy since my friend had Homestuck Dave glasses and I didn't…oh well.

"'Kay, I'm hanging up," I state, ending the call and throwing my phone back onto my bed without much care. I loved my phone, but I had to finish doing a dance just to get these damned skinny jeans on! I mean, I'm not even that chubby anymore and these black jeans still succeed in being a pain in the butt.

_Quite literally, as well!_ I think, hissing in annoyance as I finally gain the ability to yank the jeans up. Female problems.

I clumsily place the belt through the loop holes or whatever they're called in the black jeans and buckle it. I slip on my shoes once again and head downstairs where my Eric, Elizabeth, and my mother have already gathered. Eric merely gives me a sideways look because of my much neater attire and casually asks, "So, what's up?"

"The ceiling," I answer him with an innocent smile. He gives me a "don't-be-a-smart-ass" look and I sigh in defeat, "I'm tired, so let's eat, shall we?"

As I sit down to eat I give Elizabeth an agitated glance. This is mostly because she had winked mischievously at my brother and I disapproved of that on so many levels. There was no way in hell she was taking my sibling away from me. I'd take all of my chances to break their relationship just so I could have my brother return to his normal, fun self. My mother seems to sense my hostile look and gently nudges my foot with her own to prevent me from saying something I'm going to regret. I give her a small, puzzled expression, but stop glaring at the tan girl. If I was to break them up, I'd have to be much more sneaky and avoid doing it in front of my mom. I was just a pro like that - I knew how to avoid bigger conflicts while creating one of my own.

"I'm home, _bitches_!"

I drop my fork in shock and realization and all of us slowly turn to face the door.

It's Leah. _Shit,_ I think,_ I didn't tell my mom she was coming. I'm so dead._ Despite my horrified expression, my best friend approaches us with a wide grin, "Hi, Mrs. Curtis, Holly, Eric, and...girl I don't know. Can I join this lovely feast?" One might say I looked like a statue at this point. My back felt rigged and my eyes remained widened and I didn't dare blink. I hear my mother speak and I can almost hear my punishment in the tone of her voice, "Why, of course you can, Leah. You're welcome to eat here _any_ time." I flinch and give my mother a look of pure apology and fright. She didn't accept it. I am beyond screwed at this point, so I just continue eating.

Leah looks the same as usual. She has short, messy, black hair that doesn't even reach her shoulders and she has extreme bangs that basically cover her entire face. She is rather tall for an Asian, so she always jokes around with me about how she's breaking her stereotype. Her extremely dark brown eyes are hardly visible, but they're always filled with warmth and excitement. Leah's also the same age as me - eighteen, but she is younger than me by about four months, even if she's taller. She's wearing her snow-white hoodie that is slightly stained in some areas, neon blue jeans, and her trademark red converses. In her hand are the Dave sunglasses that she had used to cosplay with me. I smiled as I was fond of the memory.

_"Hey, man, are you ready yet?" Leah asks impatiently, rapping on the bathroom door. I call back, the annoyance in my voice quite evident, "It's not my fault you showed up an hour early! I'm brushing my teeth." I hear an audible groan from behind the door and chuckle a bit, "I'll be out in about five minutes, so calm down."_

_I quickly finished the bathroom crap that no one really cares about and ran to my room to get on my outfit. I was cosplaying as Masky from Creepypasta, or Marble Hornets...whichever. I swiftly slip on the brownish-orange jacket over my white tank top and proceed in the task of making the mask I had fit perfectly over my face. Then, I dart back into the bathroom again to try and get my bangs to look messy over the mask. Once I was finished, I stared at my appearance and ran from the bathroom, and into Leah, "Let's get out of here!" Leah, who looks like an Asian Dave, nods eagerly and we both leave he apartment. I quickly say bye to my sibling, who is making himself a bowl of cereal, and dart out the front door._

_Immediately, people began to stare at us in worry. A few girls in hoodies - fellow geeks, I assumed - had high-fived us and laughed, asking what fandoms we were in. Naturally, because these people were strangers I stuttered a lot._

_"U-Um, well...Creepypasta, H-H-Homestuck, S-Soul E-Eater..." I had trailed off nervously. Leah had finished what I had started by naming a bunch of other animes and books. One girl had smiled widely at me, "I was shy, too, once. You can be louder and more fun than that, I bet!" I had froze and simply nodded at the teenage girl. She looked just a bit younger than me, maybe sixteen or seventeen? Leah soon grasped my hand in hers and dragged me further into Detroit. _

_We reached Burger Bot soon after that and she turned to me, "Want to get some fries or something?" I smiled under the white mask and nodded excitedly, "And a shake, bro! You can't go wrong with the shakes!" Leah agreed with me and we casually walked in, even though a few parents gave us disturbed looks. I had wanted to laugh, but I remained in character. Leah turned to me and tried to say in a "cool" voice, "So, don't you find it ironic how close Burger Bot is to your home?" I attempted, in a quiet and calm voice, to say, "Of course. You don't have to use ironic to describe that, however, Dave." I was pleased with how I sounded professional, but I had to use every ounce of my strength not to stutter and go totally silent. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I quickly turned around, "Uh, h-hi." It was Fanzone, staring at me quizzically, "What in Detroit's name are you kids wearing?" Leah hugged me in friendly matter from behind and gave the police officer a smile, "It's called cosplaying, sir. We're just having some fun. It's basically just dressing up as your favorite character from a TV show or a movie and walking into public to show everyone." Fanzone surveyed my mask, and I bet he could see my somewhat nervous eyes darting back and forth. He finally spoke again in a gruff voice, "I know that personality anywhere. Holly, just try not to freak any citizens out too much, alright?" I stood up straight and nodded once, "Y-Yes, sir." Leah snorted and looked down at me - because she was still taller - and laughed softly, "Man, we were almost screwed by the po-po!"_

"Hey!"

I flinch in surprise as I was yanked out of the pleasant memory and turn to my brother, "Uh, yeah?" He gives me a concerned look, "I hope your okay, sissy, you just completely spaced out on us." My cheeks grow red hot in embarrassment and I immediately apologize, "Sorry a-about t-t-that. I...was j-just recalling something." Leah smirks at my facial expression from her end of the dining table, "Girl, you are adorable in every single way!"

"Oh, shush you," I say, burying my blushing face in my arms. This only received a few chuckles and giggles.

* * *

**Me:** I have revived this damn story yet again. Enjoy! XD Anyways, this fanfiction will be rated T for Holly's language. Yep. I am going to put my other story on hiatus because of this. I've always preferred writing about the TFA universe, so that's what's going to happen. :D

**Holly:** I'm alive! Yay! And I can see my buddy, Leah, again! 8D

**Leah:** My bro! Yeah! *_Hugs Holly dramatically and cries_* ;u;

**Me:** *_Cough_* GAY. *_Cough_*

**Holly and Leah:** *_Glare at me_* :P

**Me:** :3 Bitches, come at me! Also, the fandoms mentioned in this story don't belong to me and never will, sadly. Creepypasta isn't mine, Soul Eater isn't mine, and lastly, Transformers belongs to Hasbro, but I am not Hasbro...or am I? *-*


End file.
